


wampiry i zimna krew

by MaryWitcher



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dialogue, Drastoria, F/M, Marriage
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-11
Updated: 2018-08-11
Packaged: 2019-06-25 19:13:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15647181
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryWitcher/pseuds/MaryWitcher
Summary: Nasza miłość jest tropiona przez wampiry i zimną krew





	wampiry i zimna krew

— Astoria?

_— …_

— Astoria?

_— Draco, jest druga w nocy._

— Tak, wiem, ale nic na to nie poradzę. I proszę, nie wzdychaj tak.

_— Ja też nie mogę nic na to poradzić._

— Myślałem ostatnio dużo nad przeszłością i nad nami.

_— Zawsze o tym myślisz._

— To ty tak twierdzisz.

— _Doprawdy?_

— Mój umysł zajmują jeszcze praca oraz wybór książki wieczorem, _mon cheri_.

 _— Och, faktycznie, zapomniałam o tym,_ mon cher _._

— Jednak do rzeczy. Stwierdziłem, że nasza historia idealnie nadaje się na wiersz.

_— …_

— Dlaczego milczysz? Wyobrażasz sobie te wzniosłe metafory i zapierające dech w piersiach epitety? Posłuchaj… na przykład… no nie wiem… _Jestem solą—_

_— Solą?_

— Momentami jesteś tak przyziemna, że aż nie mogę w to uwierzyć.

_— Równie dobrze mogę powiedzieć tak Tobie. Słowo w słowo._

— Postaram się to zignorować, a ty daj mi dokończyć. _Jestem solą / wywołałaś mnie / zagubionego w ciemności / zwalczyłem twoją miłość / ale pragnę jej_.

_— Nie potrafię rozszyfrować nawiązania do soli._

— Ależ nie musisz! Po prostu wczuj się w to!

_— …_

— Astoria?

_— …_

— Astoria?

_— …_

— Astoria, śpisz?

_— Nie, Draco._

— To bardzo dobrze.

_— Dla ciebie tak._

— Musisz mi wybaczyć, że za chwilę wspomnę o przeszłości. A raczej o jej pochmurnej stronie.

_— Jeśli muszę, to oczywiście wybaczam._

— …

_— …_

— Nie mogę się pozbyć tego z głowy. Czuję, że za chwilę do moich nozdrzy dotrze zapach zawilgotniałych czarnych peleryn, a ja sam zobaczę te okropne strugi świateł. Usłyszę krzyk, moje dłonie przeszyje chłód i nie będę mógł się ruszyć. To siedzi za głęboko we mnie.

_— Draco…_

— Dobrze, że cię mam, Astorio. Przypominasz mi wiosnę.

_— …_

— Czasami mam wrażenie, że oni nadal podążają za naszym śladem.

_— Kto, Draco?_

— Nie uważasz, że oni wszyscy byli po prostu wampirami? Albo jakimiś istotami, których wszystkie żyły wypełniała zimna krew? Byli stanowczo zbyt zimni. Zbyt zimni.

_— …_

— A ich lodowatość obejmowała wtedy całe otoczenia, zamrażała każdy milimetr ciała. Nie potrafiłem się temu oprzeć. Byłem za słaby. Jestem za słaby.

_— …_

— …

_— Nie płacz, Draco. No już, siedzę tu przy tobie. To już nie wróci. Wyobraź sobie słoneczny dzień, zapach kwiatów i słodki smak owoców. Wokół niemal płynie delikatna, utkana jak koronka muzyka, a my siedzimy w ogrodzie. Draco? Jestem przy tobie._

— Wampiry i zimna krew. To wszystko, czym byli.

_— …_

— Wampiry i zimna krew.

_— Już ich nie ma. Nie będą szli naszym tropem. Nie będą, słyszysz, Draco? Nie będą._

— Pochłania mnie ich zimno.

_— Draco…_

— Zamieniam się w lód.

_— Stopniałeś, Draco. Już dawno. Zniknął twój chłód._

— Czy będziesz przy mnie zawsze, Astorio? Mimo _tego_?

_— Oczywiście. Przysięgłam ci to._

— Wampiry i zimna krew.

_— Idź już spać, Draco. Spróbuj zasnąć._

— …

_— …_

— …

_— Draco?_

— …

_— Dobranoc._

— …

_— Już ich nie ma, pamiętaj. Już nie ma wampirów i zimnej krwi._

**Author's Note:**

> krótki one-shot, napisany w kwietniu, bez jakichkolwiek ambicji, wyłącznie dla czystej przyjemności. inspirowany piosenką RY X 'vampires'.


End file.
